Call of the Wild
by Permision to Sin
Summary: Max moves to the country and finds 3 new friends. a horse a wolf and a boy. theres an obvious conection with the tall dark and handsome Fang. but theres one small problem... concerning a blonde girl, a family tradition, a stable, and a wolf pack. R
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the car window as we drove down the dirt road. This place seemed so dead compared to the city. We were moving to the farm country of Tennessee. Not even near civilization. I missed my friends. Everything was changing. My dad was distant, my mom was angry. My little sister- Angel- was silent. And me? Well I was just trying to stay away from them. Why did we have to move? Couldn't they move after I graduated?

Well, there's no point in hoping. This was it. We pulled into a long dirt driveway with a huge white house. It looked like the classic farm house. Great, goodbye city girl, hello country bumpkin. Ugh.

Why did this happen to me? it was the summer right before my senior year. Who transfers their senior year? Nobody that's who! This is ridiculous.

"Max, come on! We have to get the boxes inside!" My mom snapped.

I grudgingly picked up a box full of Lord knows what and made my way to the house. The mover must have brought the furniture in early. There were light hardwood floors and everything was bright and beautiful. I hated it.

"Alright, Max go pick a room. Angel, you too." My dad said after bringing in the last of the boxes.

I grabbed one of the boxes full of my stuff and walked up the stairs. After making my way through a maze of hallways, I got to the highest point of the house. The room was huge. Somehow the movers had already brought my stuff up here. Weird. Well maybe my parents just knew I would want this room. The walls were white and the floor was the same hardwood as downstairs…. Those would change real soon.

I could hear Angel screaming about how much she loved her room. I looked out the window at the sunny day and decided to go for a drive. I made my way to the garage and took the keys to my convertible of the work bench. My parents had driven down here earlier and brought my car with them.

I drove out of the garage with the top down and took off down the road. I loved feeling the wind across my face. I turned the radio off and just listened to the sound of the engine and wind.

I had been driving for about half an hour when my car swerved and I lost control of the wheel. The car curved and ended up in a clearing forty feet from the road. I looked around and saw that there was a huge hill behind me. I saw some type of movement up on the hill and being the reckless person I am, I walked up the hill. It took me less than two minutes but when I got up to the top, whatever was there was gone.

Then I heard a weird pounding, like the ground was shaking. I looked around me and froze. Of all things a _horse_ was running full speed toward me. I couldn't move. All I could do was stair. Every muscle in my body felt like ice.

Distantly, I heard someone yelling at me. the horse stopped and reared. I vigorously shook my head and got a better look at the horse. It was… grey… I think. It was hard to tell. But it's eyes… I couldn't bring myself to look away from them.

"Hey!" I looked up quickly and saw a woman on a big brownish horse. I looked back to the horse… but it was gone. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes and looked back up to her. "Oh, sorry."

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled at me. "That horse could have killed you!"

I took a close look at her. Her skin was tanned, maybe Native American. Her eyes were dark brown and kind of scary. Her hair was almost black and was wildly curly. According to the lines on her face, she looked to be around forty.

"Well?! What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Umm… my car ran off the road. Saw something up here… and I followed it." My voice sounded weak and frail. Damn it get it together Max!

She stared me down and studied me. "What's your name?"

"Max Ride." I said.

"Max Ride…" she said slowly. "Your family just moved here. You should get back to them." The horse beneath her shifted and I decided I should probably get going… before she murders me and my body is lost in the woods forever.

So…. I ran. Ran to my car and drove home like a maniac. I would definitely go out of my way to stay away from that woman.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I had entered the house, I looked at the staircase and saw suitcases. My suitcases. They were all packed. I heard my mother crying in the new living room. But nothing else. No sounds from Angel or my dad. I walked to the living room and saw my parents on the couch. My mom was sobbing uncontrollably and my dad was trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

My mom looked up at me and I saw the tears running down her cheeks. I saw the blotchy redness that covered her fair face. Her blonde hair was sticking up in every angle.

"Max…" she whispered.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Angel?" I asked.

"Max…" my dad paused briefly, gathering his thoughts. "We got a call from Ms. Night Hawk."

"Uh… who?"

"She said she found you on her property." Oh… her.

"Look dad, I didn't mean to. I just saw something and wanted to go see what it was. I swear!" I said frantically.

"There's something… your mother and I need to tell you sweetheart."

I took a seat in the leather chair across from them and tried to brace myself. I just had no idea that I would never be able to brace myself for the news.

"You see Max…" my dad started but he was interrupted by my mom.

"You're adopted!" she yelled.

My breath caught in my throat and for the second time that day, every muscle in my body turned to ice.

My dad sighed and explained further. "Ms. Night Hawk is an old friend of your… previous family. She runs a stable, kind of like a boarding school. There are other teenagers there; a lot are your age. She has asked that you go stay there. We've decided that it's the right thing for now." He paused for a moment then continued. "We always wanted to tell you. We just didn't know how. But… we love you Max, just like we always have. You'll always be our daughter." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently.

A loud honk came from outside and my mom stiffened. "She's here. You uh… you better go."

"Mom… Dad?" I asked with a shaky voice.

They both looked away from me and cried harder. I heard more honking and I decided I probably should go. Now that I knew… I couldn't stay here. Not anymore. This wasn't my family, this wasn't my life. As I left my parents, I felt a warm tear run down my cheek. I grabbed my suitcases and bags at the base of the stairs and made my way outside. I hadn't really thought about what I was doing, so when I saw the woman with the crazy curly hair in the cab of a black pickup truck, I stopped dead in my tracks. She stared at me and waited for me to put my stuff in the truck bed.

I slowly put my bags in the bed and crawled into the passenger's seat. She wasted no time. As soon as the door was shut, she took off out the driveway.

"You will work with the horses. You will ride alone. Every morning, you will wake up at seven am sharp. Tomorrow morning, you will go to the stables and see your assignments. After you have-" I stopped her mid sentence.

"What?"

She looked at me skeptically. "Did I stutter?"

"No… but… what are you talking about? This isn't me. I don't ride horses. I don't live the country girl life. Do you know what I just went through back there? There's no way I can do all that right now. I need some time…"

"The horses can help you more than you think." She looked at me for a moment and I saw no compassion in her eyes. "And yes, I do know what you went through, but if you don't do what I say things will get harder and harder. I know things you don't…" she paused and looked out the windshield. "things that have eaten at me for fifteen years."

Umm… okay??? After that I stared at the window. We pulled into a long driveway and came up to a huge mansion. This mansion made my parents house look like a cottage. It was off white with a black roof. Off to the right was a stable so long I couldn't see the end from this angle. In front of the mansion and the stable- which we had to drive around- was a giant pasture with horses running around and grazing. There were other smaller paddocks around the property. My eyes latched onto one in particular. The same horse from this morning was thrashing around and bucking and rearing. I still couldn't quite see it as well as I wanted to though.

We parked in front of the house and I stepped out of the truck. Looking at the mansion up close, I had a weird sense of déjà vu. I felt like I'd seen this place before. In a dream. Above the red door, was a carved bird with extended wings. I grabbed my things from the back of the truck and waited for Ms. Night Hawk to tell me what to do. She looked at me and I saw disappointment flash in her eyes, then quickly vanished.

"Take the stairs up to the second floor. Walk down the hall and take the first left. Your room will be the third door on the right."

I replayed the directions in my head and walked stiffly into the house. As soon as you walk in, there was a grand staircase. I walked in the direction I was told and got to what I guessed was my new room. It was average sized with dark yellow walls and a big mahogany bed with dark red and gold covers. There was a wide window that faced the front of the property and I had a perfect view of the pasture and paddocks. I looked at the dresser and saw a few pictures there. I walked over to get a better look.

On the right side was a picture of a herd of horses running together. On the left was a picture of a black wolf with a scar under one of his dark brown eyes. In the center, hanging on the wall, was a painting. There was a beautiful bronze skinned woman with loving brown eyes and long dark hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. There were four black and white feathers set into her hair and she had some type of fur clothing on. Her head was gently leaning on a wolf's. The wolf was brown with light accents and vibrant amber eyes. The picture gave me the same déjà vu feeling as before. The woman had a warm light to her, even though it was just a painting. i felt a slight tug in the back of my mind and a sense of familiarity.

A knock at the door pulled m out of my daydreaming and I noticed Ms. Night Hawk was standing in the doorway. She handed me a pile of clothes, said "Go to the stables and find my son. He'll show you what to do." And with that, she left.

I looked down at the clothes. A turquoise checkered flannel shirt, boot cut jeans, and a pretty brown belt. I looked back to the door and noticed two other things. Brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat…

Lord take me now.

_**Painting and Max's outfit on profile **_


	3. Chapter 3

Fang POV

I walked Witch to the open paddock and unclipped the lead rope from her halter. I watched as her strong legs carried her across the field. A small, unseen smile fell on my face and I quickly erased any trace of it. Once I rolled the lead rope up, I turned to go back to the stable. But when I saw her, I stopped in my tracks. She had beautiful, honey blonde hair that seemed to glow in the midday sun. she was thin, but still curvy. She must be new- seeing as she was wandering in every direction.

Going against my normal quietness, I said "Hey!" loudly to get her attention.

Her head whipped around and her eyes focused on me. She froze and her eyes widened. I walked up to her and studied her closer. Her skin was tan and perfect and her eyes… they were a vibrant light brown. A strangely familiar brown.

"Um… hi. Sorry, I guess I'm lost." She said looking around. Her voice was like the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. "I'm supposed to find Ms. Nighthawk's son…?" she trailed off in a questioning tone.

"Well, you're looking at him. The name's Fang." I said.

"Max." she replied, and extended her hand to me.

I took it lightly in mine and felt the warmth of her skin. It felt like little shock waves were going through my body. I realized I was holding her hand too long and I quickly released it. She took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

I looked back behind me and saw Witch trotting around the paddock.

"Is she yours?" I heard Max ask.

"One of them."

"You have more?" she asked astonished.

I looked back to her and saw her eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Yeah. My mom's done a lot of breeding with our herd."

She looked thoughtful for a minute and looked over to another paddock. "What about that one?" she asked and pointed. I followed to where she pointed and saw the grulla mare in the other paddock.

The kiger mustang mare was brought to us from a local adoption agency. She was taken from her heard and no one wanted her because she was too wild. We tried to break her but nothing worked. So my mom just keeps her out in the pasture away from the other horses. She didn't want the mustang blood to mix with the Quarter Horses.

"Uh, that one… we don't do much with her. She's rouge. Too wild to tame. To stubborn to change."

I watched Max's face fall slightly but then she quickly turned away from the paddock.

"So what am I doing today?" she asked.

I motioned for her to follow me and I went to the stable. In the tack room, we had a whiteboard with assignments. At the very bottom was Max's name. Next to her name was a horse's name. I did a double take when I saw which horse my mom assigned Max.

"What?" I heard Max ask, seeing my reaction.

"Moonshine…" I whispered.

"Okaaaay… which one's Moonshine?"

I let out a heavy breath and read the note next to the horse's name.

"_Socialization. Don't rush her." _

I didn't know if my mom was talking about Moonshine or Max. I did know, however, that my mother knew what she was doing. So I grabbed a rope and put some oats in a canvas bag. Max followed me out of the stable and toward the paddock that the mustang mare was in.

"I thought she was wild." Max said.

"She is." I said in a strained voice.

"Obviously your mother has a death wish for me."

I stopped in front of the paddock and turned to Max.

"Look, I'm not going to try to understand my mom. But I know that she's doing what she knows is right. She's learned a lot about horses and people through the years." That was a mouthful. Well, for me at least.

Max thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Okay, what do I do?"

The determination in her voice caught me off guard. Every other girl would've been shaking in their boots.

"Okay. Now, walk around the arena, close to the fence. Only move closer when she gets used to you."

She nodded and took her hat off and dropped it on the ground. I watched her closely as she entered the paddock. Something about her was different, almost familiar.

MAX POV

I entered to arena very slowly and carefully. The mare raised her head and her ears pricked forward. She started getting restless and jumpy. I moved slowly along the fence, hoping she wouldn't charge at me.

Then, like a flash of lightning she began running toward me. right before she hit me she reared up and pawed the air while her shriek pierced the air.

Without thinking, I yelled as loudly, and clearly as I could, "Ha- le- wi- s- ta!"

Like magic, Moonshine came down from her rear and stared at me with bright, intelligent brown eyes. Her coat looked like a beautiful gray silk. Her mane was wild and way too long. But what was weird was, it was black and crème colored.

My breathing was heavy and I was shocked at my outburst of… whatever language that was. I held my hand out to Moonshine and she extended her neck but kept her legs planted. I took a small step closer and she jerked her head back. I watched as she thundered away to the other side of the paddock. I heard rustling in the woods nearby and a big brown wolf jumped over the fence. I froze in place and was amazed at what I saw. They were running together. Side by side. A horse and a wolf. As they passed by the wolf stared me down. He seemed to be watching me from every angle.

"Max, come on. That's enough." I heard Fang say.

I walked over to him and grabbed the bag of oats. I walked to the middle of the paddock and emptied the oats onto the ground. I watched the two animals carefully as I backed away towards the gate. Once I was out I looked at Fang.

He was really cute. And when I say cute I mean completely and gorgeously hot. He wore a pair of lose faded jeans and a tight black wife- beater that fit his muscled body perfectly. He also wore black boots, a black Stetson and a black bandana tied around his left wrist. He had long black hair and almost black eyes. His skin was the same color as his mother's and it made him look even more like a god.

I let out a deep breath and gave him an expectant look. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Where did you learn that word?" his voice was trembling slightly and he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Um… I… don't know. I don't even know what it means. It just… came out."

"It's Cherokee. It means 'stop'."

Umm… yeah I didn't know Cherokee last time I checked. But it was a foreign language. And it definitely wasn't Espanol let me tell you.

"I want you to go find my mom. Tell her what happened. I have some work to do here still. But… a friend of mine is having a party tonight. Kind of like… a kick off for summer type of thing. Be ready at seven if you wanna go. I'll come by your room later."

"Umm… okay." I said. I nodded and started to walk back to the house. I think I just got asked on a date…

FANG POV

Please tell me I didn't just do that. yep… I think I did. Way to go Fang. Her first day here and you probably made her think you're a creeper.

But what if it wasn't her first day here? It couldn't be her. Could it? No. it's not possible. How? They took her away. After that night…

But her eyes. Her name. she knew Cherokee!

My mom will know what's going on. She has to.


	4. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for vanishing lol

But I'm going to restart this story because, frankly, I find it corny. Something's are going to be changed just to make the story flow better.

First chapter should be up shortly…. And I DO mean shortly

Thank guys!


End file.
